


Petty Fears [Merlin X Elizabeth]

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Elizabeth Cage - Freeform, F/M, Merlin Caaban - Freeform, One-Shot, Petty Fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers





	Petty Fears [Merlin X Elizabeth]

        Elizabeth shifted under the sheets of her bed, unintentionally disturbing her sleeping partner beside her. Merlin's eyes cracked open, just barely enough for him to see her movement. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Elizabeth downwards and hugging her close to his body. Elizabeth peeked over the top of the thick blankets, staring at the other end of the room. Merlin sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Eli..? What're you looking at?" She remained silent, focusing on the pressure at the bottom of the bed, as something was obviously moving. "Eli?" Merlin asked again, growing more concerned. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth turned herself around to look at him and buried her face into his chest, pointing to the edge of the bed. "Hm..?" Merlin propped himself up with his elbow, straining his eyesight to see what was laying in the dark.   
         Feeling the movement from higher up on the bed, Kayne, the couple's Doberman, rolled on his back and craned his neck upwards, trying to figure out what the commotion was all about. His milky brown eyes scanned the darkness, only to be met with complete darkness. Merlin reached out his hand and stroked the dog's stomach, causing the dog to writhe on the bed and bunch up the sheets. Kayne suddenly jumped up, his ears perked and muscles tense. The padding of paws signaled another dog's presence.   
        Elizabeth, who had not yet identified this noise as a dog, clung tightly to Merlin's torso, digging her nails into his skin for dear life. "Eli! Chill, it's just Eyal and Kayne," was Merlin's attempt to reassure the smaller female.   
Elizabeth's grip loosened and she peeked up from behind his shoulder. "Really..?"   
        "Yeah, look.." Merlin whispered, prying her hands off of him and letting out a whistle. Eyal, their male German Shepherd, trotted into the room and sat beside the bed, gazing expectantly up at his masters. Merlin reached up to the bedside desk, switching on a lamp that rested upon it. Light immediately illuminated the room, casting a gentle, orange light on the contents of the room. Elizabeth squinted at the sudden introduction of light and buried her face in her pillow. Merlin rested a hand on her shoulder. "Is that better, Eli?"   
Elizabeth nodded, finally lifting her face from her pillow.   
Merlin rested back on his pillow, which was propped up on the heading of the bed, and gently looked down at Elizabeth. "I don't see why the dark is so.. scary?"   
Elizabeth made a noise that Merlin could only describe as an angry baby dinosaur. "It just is.." She pouted, shoving Merlin's side, to no avail.   
Merlin chuckled, laying next to her and kissing her cheek. "Most likely, it's always going to be nothing; it's just your imagination."   
"But.." Elizabeth started, petting the blind Doberman's head, who had climbed in between the couple. "But what if something's actually there?" She whispered, putting an extra emphasis on 'actually.'   
"I doubt it, Eli. Besides, you have two, very large dogs here that could protect you. And.."  
"And?"  
"And you have me."


End file.
